My Love Mr Absolute
by dedeq seokyu
Summary: Cinta itu tidak memandang siapapun, itulah yang ada dipikiran gadis asal Korea Selatan ini. Mencintai duda beranak satu, apa jadinya?


**Minna.. Konbawa, saya bawa cerita again.. Tambahin utang.. Ocnya milik saya dan teman2 saya.**

 **Udah ah sapaannya..**

 **No like, don't read..**

 ***Selamat Membaca***

Cho Hyeri gadis cantik asal korea yang menjadi pengangguran selama tiga tahun, setelah lulus dari Universitas Kyoto gadis itu sama sekali belum mendapatkan pekerjaan.

"Hyeri-Ah... Cepatlah bangun!" teriakkan ibunya membangunkan dirinya dari mimpi yang indah.

"Aku masih sangat mengantuk eomma." Masih bergulat dengan bantal gulingnya.

"Hyeri-Ah apa perlu eomma menyirammu dengan air hah?" emosi wanita paruh baya itu meluap.

"Arra.. Arra.." Hyeri segera bangun sebelum eomma tercintanya benar-benar menyirammya dengan air.

Segera saja gadis itu memasukkan tubuhnya kedalam air, rasa kantuknya sedikit menghilang di kala air hangat itu menyentuh tubuh mungilnya.

Selesai mandi, Hyeri mendudukkan dirinya di meja makan. Melirik sedikit ke arah ibunya, ibu yang selama ini merawatnya hingga dewasa. Ibu yg rela berkorban membesarkan anaknya seorang diri.

"eomma, aku ingin bertemu dengan Tsuki." Melirik sebentar ke arah ibunya.

"Tsuki? Teman kuliahmu? Hmm.. Apa kabarnya sekarang?" wanita paruh baya itu menghentikan pekerjaannya, lalu duduk dihadapan sang anak.

"Dia sudah menikah eomma dan juga sudah mempunyai anak." Hyeri tampak senang saat menceritakan tentang sahabat baiknya.

"Jinja? Aigoo.. Pasti dia menjadi wanita yang manis.. Tidak seperti gadis yang menganggur selama tiga tahun." Wanita itu mencibir.

Hyeri hanya menunjukkan wajah cemberutnya, begitu menusuk perkataan ibunya. "Aku pergi dulu." Pamitnya.

Wanita itu tersenyum melihat tingkah anak gadisnya.

Hyeri menunggu sahabatnya di sebuah taman, tersenyum sendiri saat melihat betapa manisnya anak-anak disana. "Kapan aku menikah?" gumamnya kepada diri sendiri.

"kalau begitu carilah pendampingmu, baka!" suara lembut itu, mengejutkan lamunannya. "Jangan melamun Hyeri, nanti kau bisa kerasukan setan gadis tua." Wanita itu tertawa.

"enak saja, hmm.. Kau lama sekali." Melirik jam tangannya.

"Daiki mengajakku menemui sahabat lamanya." Ucap Wanita itu sembari melindungi anaknya dari cuaca yang panas. "Ayo kita pindah, aku kasian Ren kalau terkena panas."

"Ren-chan.. Kawaii, dia sangat mirip denganmu Tsuki." Gadis itu menyentuh pipi gembul Ren yang merah merona.

"Aku ibunya, tentu saja mirip." Wanita itu beranjak dari tempat duduknya, mencari tempat duduk yang tidak terkena panas matahari.

Hyeri mengikutinya dari belakang. "hmm... kemana suami bakamu?" tanya gadis itu menduduki dirinya disamping Tsuki.

"Dia masih bersama teman lamanya." Wanita itu tersenyum manis. " Hyeri apa benar kau belum bekerja?" tanya Tsuki penasaran.

"Hmm.." jawab gadis itu sedih. "padahal aku sudah memasukkan semua lamaranku di manapun, tetapi belum ada sama sekali jawaban dari mereka." Lanjutnya dengan wajah yang tertunduk.

"Hyeri, apa kau mau bekerja dengan teman lamaku? Di perusahaan Akashi Corp. Sepertinya temanku membutuhkan seorang sekretaris, dan aku rasa itu cocok untukmu." Jelas Tsuki panjang lebar.

"Hounto?" Tanya Hyeri meyakinkan sahabatnya.

"Tentu saja. Demo, dia itu sedikit pemarah.. Dakara, kau harus sabar menghadapi sifat egoisnya. Satu lagi, dia tidak ingin kalah dalam segala hal. Kau mengerti?" senyuman Tsuki tak pernah hilang dari wajah cantiknya.

Hyeri mengangguk, apalagi saat melihat wajah sahabatnya begitu meyakinkan. "Wakarimashita." Ucap gadis itu penuh keyakinan.

Kemudian mereka melanjutkan obrolan yang sudah lama tak mereka bicarakan, termasuk masa kuliah mereka dulu.

Beberapa hari kemudian, Hyeri benar-benar mendapatkan pekerjaannya atas rekomendasi dari sahabatnya. Saat mendapatkan kabar tentang pekerjaan dari Tsuki, gadis itu langsung saja memasukkan lamaran di perusahaan tersebut. Tak menjelang beberapa lama, gadis itu benar-benar di panggil untuk mulai bekerja tanpa wawancara sama sekali.

"Perusahaannya benar-benar besar, seperti punya-" gadis itu diam tanpa ingin melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Ohayou.. Hmm, apa saya bisa bertemu dengan Direktur Utama disini?" tanya gadis itu kepada resepsionis.

"Sumimasen, ada keperluan apa anda dengan beliau?" tanya resepsionis cantik tersebut.

"Ano.. Watashi wa Cho Hyeri desu, saya mendapat panggilan pekerjaan disini sebagai sekretaris Direktur Akashi Corp." Jelas Hyeri masih dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Baiklah, saya akan mengantarkan anda keruangannya.. Mari ikut saya." kata resepsionis itu mempersilahkan.

Hyeri mengangguk, kemudian mengikuti gadis tersebut.

"Watashi Kamiyama Katsumi desu, yoroshiku Cho-San." Ucap gadis itu memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Hyeri saja, begitu tidak enak saat anda mengucapkan kata Cho menggunakan embel-embel San." Hyeri tersenyum manis.

"kalau begitu panggil saja aku Katsumi, hmm ini ruangannya. Semoga kau betah bekerja disini Hyeri-Chan." Katanya kemudian meninggalkan Hyeri yang berdiri di depan pintu bertuliskan Direktur Utama.

Hatinya berdebar saat mengetuk pintu ruangan tersebut, tak berselang lama jawaban dari dalam terdengar. Hyeri menghembuskan nafasnya "hwaiting Hyeri." Gumamnya pelan.

Saat membuka pintu tersebut, nafasnya tercekat, degup jantungnya semakin membesar. "E-etto.. W-watashi.. W-watashi." Hyeri benar-benar gugup, apalagi saat melihat orang yang akan menjadi atasannya.

Berwajah tampan, bersurai merah, dan tatapannya begitu dingin dan menusuk.

"Apa benar Tsuki menyuruhku mempekerjakan gadis ini." Ucapnya dingin.

"Eh?" Hyeri terkejut, apa yang salah dengan dirinya. Kenapa lelaki ini seakan-akan tidak rela mempekerjakan dirinya.

"Omae.. Kenalkan dirimu dengan benar. Tch.." sekali lagi ucapan lelaki itu begitu dingin.

Ingin sekali rasanya Hyeri menghantam wajah tampannya, ternyata wajah dan wataknya sangat berbeda jauh. "tidak sesuai dengan wajahnya." Gumam Hyeri pelan.

"Apa yang kau katakan?" lelaki itu menatapnya tajam, kemudian mendekati Hyeri. Mencengkram tangannya kuat.

"B-betsuni." Ucap Hyeri menunduk takut, sembari mencoba melepaskan cengkraman lelaki itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Seijuro?" tiba-tiba seseorang masuk keruangannya.

"Tsuki?" Hyeri kaget saat seseorang itu adalah sahabatnya Tsuki.

"Kau jangan macam-macam dengannya, kalau sampai itu terjadi. Kau tau apa yang aku lakukan padamu?!" nadanya mengancam, begitu dingin dan menusuk.

"Papa.." tiba-tiba gadis kecil keluar dari belakang Tsuki.

Seijuro sangat terkejut saat melihat gadis kecil itu. "Kenapa kau membawanya kesini Tsuki?" ucapnya sinis.

"Aku tidak tega meninggalkannya sendirian dirumah. Kau tau dia ingin sekali bertemu papanya yang selalu mengabaikannya." lagi-lagi ucapan Tsuki begitu menusuk.

Hyeri hanya bisa diam, dia bingung dengan situasi ini. "Mama?" ucap gadis itu mendekati Hyeri.

"Ehh?" Hyeri begitu kaget, saat gadis itu memanggilnya mama.

"Dia bukan mamamu, Hina.." Ucapan dingin Seijuro menyakiti hati gadis kecil itu, Hina menunduk kecewa.

Saat melihat itu Hyeri mensejajarkan tubuhnya. "Daijobu, Hina-Chan?" Hyeri mengusap pelan puncak kepala gadis kecil itu.

"Jangan bersikap seperti itu Sei, berhenti menyalahi Hina atas kematian Momoi. Itu semua takdir Tuhan." Ucap Tsuki menasehatinya.

Seijuro hanya diam, sama sekali tak menanggapi perkataan Tsuki..

"Ayo Hina, Hyeri.. Kita cari makan, bukankah Hina belum makan sama sekali?" Tsuki ikut mensejajarkan tubuhnya.

Gadis kecil itu mengangguk, kemudian Tsuki dan Hyeri menggandengnya keluar dari ruangan Seijuro. Seijuro tetap pada posisinya, memperhatikan mereka keluar dari ruangannya dari belakang.

"Tch.!" Mendudukan dirinya di sofa, merasa bersalah pada anaknya tapi rasa marah atas kehilangan istrinya masih melekat pada dirinya.

"Kasian sekali Hina, kenapa lelaki itu sangat membenci anaknya?" Hyeri mengusap pelan kepala Hina yang sedang asyik melahap makanan kesukaannya.

"semenjak kematian istrinya, Seijuro selalu merasa kalau ini adalah kesalahan Hina. Saat melahirkan Hina, Momoi mengalami pendarahan." Jelas Tsuki.

"Kasian sekali. Tapi mana bisa lelaki itu menyalahkan anaknya.. Itu semua takdir Tuhan, apa Hina mau kehilangan ibunya juga. Aku ingin sekali memukulnya." Geram Hyeri saat mendengar cerita Tsuki. "Hmm dimana Ren-chan?" tanyanya.

"Dia bersama Daiki." Jawab wanita itu santai.

"Hmm.. Bukankah suamimu seorang polisi, kenapa kau menitipkan padanya?" tanyanya lagi.

"Dia sedang cuti untuk beberapa minggu." Wanita itu tersenyum manis.

"Mama, apa mama akan tinggal dengan kami?" wajah imutnya memelas, rasanya Hyeri ingin mencubit pipinya yg gembul.

"Gomen nee Hina, ba- maksudnya mama tidak bisa tinggal disana." Kata Hyeri menyesal mengecewakan gadis kecil itu.

"nande?" wajah gadis kecil itu terlihat sedih.

"Karena papa dan mamamu belum menikah ja-"

Tiba-tiba Hyeri tersedak saat mendengarkan kata-kata Tsuki. " Apa kau gila Tsuki?"

"Tidak. Aku yang akan membuat kalian berdua benar-benar menikah." Lagi-lagi Wanita itu menjawabnya dengan santai.

"mwo? Aish.. Kau gila Tsuki." Hyeri mencibirnya.

Tanpa mereka ketahui, seseorang tanpa sengaja mendengar percakapan mereka. "Tidak akan kubiarkan." Ucapnya kemudian pergi.

 **TBC**

 **Ini semua gara-gara kecanduan RP, saya jadi dapet ide tentang cerita ini. Saya cuma pinjem Akashi Seijuronya aja, Oc milik saya dan teman-teman saya.**

 **Arigatou Minna-San**


End file.
